


Three's Company Too

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Aoharu x Kikanjuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, alcohol ment, slumber party!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka agrees to host a "sleepover" with his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company Too

**Author's Note:**

> man there is a severe lack of my garbage baby x anyone  
> also ive never watched threes company but i heard abt it on full house once

"So it's settled then," Matsuoka clapped his hands together and smiled wide. Yukimura's hand flew over his eyes, shielding himself from his boyfriend's overwhelming cheerful brightness.

"Calm down," he sighed, "it's not like we're getting married."

"Yeah but it's kinda fun, right? It's like we're back in middle school, Yukki!" Matsuoka's head bobbed up and down. His light yellow hair fell slightly out of place from it's styled position. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We haven't all agreed yet." Yukkimura glanced over at Haruki, who was noticably uncomfortable.

"Uhh..." he swallowed hard and a bead of sweat formed at his temple. He'd never had to make a decision this big. Well, it wasn't necessarily that important but it seemed that way to Haruki. 

"Th-that's fine," he stuttered out but mentally cursed himself for soudning so awkward.

Matsuoka perked up and grinned broader than before. He clasped Haruki's hands and gave a hasty thank you. Haruki flushed and shakily removed his hands from his boyfriend's grip. Mastuoka excitedly turned to face Yukki.

The black-haired boy had slumped in his seat. He was outnumbered; 2-1.  He should have known not to have Haruki be the deciding vote, he was much too easily influenced by Matsuoka. He looked up at the two other boys. Haruki met his eyes and quickly mouthed a "sorry". 

Yukkimura closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "Fine, okay," he said passively. 

Matsuoka cheered and jumped onto Yukki. He choked and gasped for air, silently pleading for someone to help.

Haruki gently shook the blonde boy, signaling him to get off Yukkimura. Mastuoka obliged quietly and scoffed as he let go of the exhausted boy. 

"But still," Yukki said, adjusting his glasses, "isn't it troublesome to do this?"

"Huh? Not really." Matsuoka scratched his head in confusion and looked at Haruki for an answer.

"Well... I mean, it's kinda hard to be, uh, away from home for so long," he looked away from Matsuoka, knowing he would be persuaded by the older blonde's puppy dog eyes.

Matsuoka seemed defeated and slumped his shoulders. Sighing heavily, he finally called it off.

Yukki and Haruki exchanged worried looks and mentally agreed to put up with it for one night. Yukki slowly and silently approached the crumpled figure before him. He inhaled deeply and softly coughed.

"Um... It's fine actually, if it's just one night." Matsuoka perked up and resembled an excited dog jumping and bouncing around. 

"Really, really, really?!" He asked, returning to his normal self. 

Haruki met Yukki's desperate gaze. He mouthed "kill me." Haruki nodded mournfully.

"Anyway," Matsuoka said cheerfully, walking behind the counter into the kitchen, "I have something to start the party." 

He winked and ducked and fumbled around for something under the table. Haruki fiddled with his hands nervously and Yukki silently prayed. Eventually Matsuoka returned with a large bottle filled with a reddish-purple liquid.

"You brought.... wine." Yukki gulped, his eyes glued to the unoppened liquor before him. 

"Yeah, I knew you two would be a little reluctant so," he set the wine on the coffee table, "I thought this would help you loosen up"

"Um guys," Haruki avoided the gazes of his buddies, "I've never actually..." He trailed off, but it didn't take long for the other two to figure it out. 

Matsuoka was the first to respond. 

"You've never had alcohol?!" he grasped Haruki's slim shoulders, "how old are you anyway?"

Haruki opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Yukkimura. 

"Honestly, I knew this was a bad idea. One third of our party hasn't even HAD liquor." Yukki sighed and turned away.

Haruki felt his stomach twist and he cursed his boring, wine-less life. He mustered up all his courage and finally spoke. 

"I'll drink it," he seemingly whispered, because both Matsuoka and Yukkimura had to do a double take.

"You... will?" Mastuoka's brows knit tightly together. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

Yukkimura nodded in agreement. Haruki pretended not to notice.

"I'm doing it." He tore off the red, faux-wax wrapping off the bottle. Slowly, he twisted the cork off as well. Yukki and Matsuoka were frozen in surprise and anticipation.

Haruki felt his hands trembling as he poured the wine into the round glass. It sloshed and threatened to splash the clear tabletop. He shakily lifted the glass to his lips and felt it run down his throat. It was bitter and strangely warm. He felt sick but also airy at the same time.

Matsuoka cut through the silence with a hesitant voice. "Hey, Haru-Haru are you... alright." 

Haruki shrugged and twirled the liquid around the glass, "I don't feel much really."

"Maybe not now but..." Yukkimura smirked, gaining a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Matsuoka shook Yukki, hushing him and telling him not to scare the poor boy. Haruki took another sip and felt a little bit woozy. He leaned over on the table, clinking his cup to the cool glass. 

The two other boys darted over to support him. Even Yukki seemed genuinely concerned.

"Take it easy, pal." Matsuoka hoiseted Haruki up on his shoulders and lead him to the bed. Yukkimura trailed behind, ready to catch Haruki if he somehow slipped from the blonde boy's grip. 

Matsuoka layed Haruki down gently and pulled the dark comforter over him. 

"I think it's time to sleep," Matsuoka whipered to Yukki. He agreed and began unbuttoning his cardigan to prepare for bed.

Matsuoka blushed and quickly turned away. The dark haired boy snickered and playfully tossed the sweater over the other boy. 

"Yukki!" Matsuoka hissed. 

He hurridly took off his clothes to change into his pajamas. He crawled carefully under the covers, trying not to wake the sleeping Haruki.

Yukkimura settled in the spot to the letf of Matsuoka and nuzzled into his back. He let him and nestled into the smaller boy. Matsuoka wrapped his long arms around the shivering Haruki and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk gow to end stories lmao


End file.
